


Important Distiction

by Saturn_the_Almighty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Felix's death, Isaac gates is a horrible person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Saturn_the_Almighty
Summary: If Felix's death had gone a little bit differently.





	Important Distiction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Locus would have actually done this, but I NEEDED this so I DID it.

Felix stood up and even from as far as he was, Locus could see the uncertainty in his movements, could hear the rising fear in his voice. Was that what he always sounded like? Was he always that scared? Maybe Locus had just been oblivious all this time.

"We're partners. Survivors. We need each other. What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the ultimate weapon?" Felix looked up at him. He was pleading. Locus tensed. Up until a few minutes ago, he would have answered differently. But knowing that everything Felix had done was because he was afraid... It changed things.

"I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this for me." Locus saw Felix flinch. Using his own words against him. Locus stepped forward and the sim troopers let him. He walked slowly and deliberately down the ramp and towards Felix. Felix inched backwards. He held his hands up in a defensive position but his fingers were shaking. "Locus, wait. Wait! What are you doing?" He backed up even more, cowering as Locus moved closer. He was larger than Felix by a lot. In armor, even more so. Felix didn't like the way Locus towered over him.

"Sam, I _love_ you!" He shouted, voice frantic, heart beating loudly in his ears.

Locus stopped. That was a lie. They both knew it. There was an important distinction between _love_  and _lust_. Felix only knew the latter. He only knew the way it made him feel to have Locus crush him into the mattress or, if the situation was dire, up against the wall. It was easy in those moments to confuse the two and he must have done a good job of confusing Locus. Locus moved his hands and Felix instinctively flinched. Locus lifted his hands up to his helmet and unsealed it. He lifted his stormy gray eyes up to meet Felix's visor.

There was pain in his eyes. Under the hard outer shell of betrayal there was pain, clearly showing through. His brow was furrowed in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay. The scar crisscrossing his face seemed to stand out even more. Locus took a step closer to Felix. Felix stepped back and bumped against the guardrail. His hands were shaking. He hid them behind his back. Locus dropped his helmet to the ground and stretched his hand out.

"No. I _loved_ you, Isaac," he whispered. Quiet enough so that only he could hear it. Locus pressed his hand to Felix's throat and gave a shove. It was more than enough to send him reeling backwards. Felix yelped. He reached out and tried to grab at Locus' arms. A split second and Locus could almost see the panic in Felix's eyes beneath his visor.

And then he was gone.

Locus stared out into the fog for far too long. As if Felix would come clawing his way back up. He slowly lowered himself to his knees and picked up his helmet. His chest felt tight. His hands shook as he sealed his helmet again and stood up. He gingerly picked up Felix's abandoned sword. It flickered to life, proof that he was gone. For good. Out of his life. No more manipulation, no more fake words. No more stolen nights. No more lies.

Locus ignored the blatant staring from behind the faceless helmets as he dragged himself up the ramp and silently, clumsily activated the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd have these one-shots up by the end of the year. This is technically still true. I was originally going to wait to post them but I need constant validation and I have no self-control. Whoops.


End file.
